1. Field
The inventive concept relates to methods and apparatuses for communicating using heterogeneous protocol stacks, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for communicating using protocol stacks of heterogeneous communication methods sharing a lower layer protocol stack.
2. Description of the Related Art
As various communicating methods have recently been developed, there is a need for a way to efficiently support various communications methods in a single device.